Camp Friendly Smiles
by AshCollector
Summary: A camp for the socially awkward. Several teens are thrown into this hell hole and are expected to overcome their anti social behavior through swimming and soccer. Maybe that won't cure them, but new friends, new loves, might just do the trick.


_**What am I doing starting another story? Oh yeah, being irresponsible. **_

"And and, we can play soccer. And have a bonfire. And sing song. And talk to pretty girls! Right Grandpa?"

"Of course Feli~! You two are gonna have so much fun." I want to go home. Now. By now my idiot brother has has been talking about the wonders of camp for the last half hour. Does my perverted Grandfather do anything to shut him up? No, he talks even more than Feliciano. God, and I didn't think that is possible. The two are now chatting animatedly about which type of girls they thought was best. Feli said anyone that was nice and would love him. Grandpa says someone with a nice rack. Perverted bastard.

How easily my idiot little brother forgets, we're not going camping as a treat. No sir, the stupid old geezer decided that we're to antisocial. Actually he only thought I was to antisocial and thought he might as well throw Feliciano in for the ride. His solution? Send me to mother fucking Camp Friendly Smiles, the perfect place for your socially awkward teens. I'm. Not. Socially. Awkward. I just don't like stupid people. Is it my fault everyone of these bastards in this town is stupid? Fuck, I wanna go home.

"So Feli, what type of person do you want to marry?" My Grandpa asks. Feliciano's concentration face is put on.

"Someone good looking, who knows how to make good food. Someone nice and will hold me when I cry. And can tie my shoes, and can protect me from all the big scary people. Someone like you Grandpa!" I do a face palm.

"Idiot, you're suppose to protect the girl, not the other way around." I hiss. Feliciano's face falls.

"But protecting people is scary! I'd rather have someone else protect me! Someone that doesn't cry when they get hurt, like you Lovino!"

"I do not cry when I get hurt!" I defend myself, knowing I;m lying. "Stupid idiot bastard." Grandpa tries to change the subject.

"How 'bout you Lovino, what do you want in a girl?" By now we're just driving into the camp ground. I look out the window and see the cabins and other kids walking around. Grandpa stops the car. "Well?"

"Someone pretty. And unstupid. Someone the opposite of you." I growl at him.

"Aw, Lovi~! You know you love me, just like how I love you." I give him a blank stare, uncaring. He always loved Feliciano more.

…

I can survive torture. I can survive death. Malnutrition, loneliness, anything really. But If I don't get out of this fucking car with my "awesome" brother I am going to kill someone. Most likely him.

"This is to perfect! Perfect, straight lace little bro has to go to Camp Friendly Smiles." He starts laughing like a maniac. "I told you not partying wold be your down fall, eh West?" Murder, just this once. Our uncle had decided that I needed new friends, maybe get a girlfriend. He thought I was to anti social and needed a life. I don't need anyone. Junior year is coming up, I must focus on my studies. Just like how I needed to focus on every year of school. I don't need a friend. They slow you down. They betray you and sell you out for others. I'm fine by myself.

"Watch the road." I tell him.

"Be more outgoing! Seriously West, not watching the road isn't gonna kill us." Sometimes I feel as if I'm the older brother and he is the younger. Scratch that, I ALWAYS feel like I'm his mother and he is a little five year old. I prepare a retort in my head but then something on the road catches my eye.

"Shit!" I grab the steering wheel and push it to the side, the same time Gilbert stomps on the breaks. We barely miss the kid.

There's a blond kid on the road, running for dear life. I open my door. "Hey dudes! What's up?" He stops his escape.

"Sorry random guy." Gilbert exited from the driver's side. "But running from the camp grounds is totally unawesome. Don't make me call your parents." For once in his seventeen years of life my older brother looks serious. This must be his camp counselor mode.

"You don't know my name, so ha!"

"Alfred stop it." I flinch a bit. For the first time I notice a small boy holding onto the blond's leg. "I told you, we can't run away, now let's get back to the camp ground."

"Oh, shit bro. I didn't even notice you were there."

"Wait." Gilbert interrupts. "You've been dragging your dragging your brother at full speed down the road for a quarter mile and you haven't notice?"

"Well, he's pretty light." To prove his point Alfred lifts his brother up over his head.

"Alfred! Put me down! You know I hate it when you do that!" He drops him and the boy lands on his ass, hard.

"Aw, maple."

"Come on! Stop fooling around and get in the car. A true solider doesn't run from responsibilities. They fight! In the car!" I bark out. They blink once but hurry and jump into the car.

"Wow, these Germans are harsh." I growl when I notice Alfred had taken the front seat. He ignores me.

"Hey, I'm not German, I'm an awesome Prussian! Get it straight!" I climb into the back seat with the boy that smells like maple syrup. He looks exactly like Alfred, but has violet eyes and a stray curly strand of hair hanging in his face. He's quiet, and in seconds I forget e was even here.

Soon brother and Alfred are arguing passionately in the front seat. Bored I look out of the window.

"Excuse me." The Maple scented boy rests his head on the back of Gilbert's seat. I see my brother blush bright red. Hmm, this may be interesting. "Are you a counselor? What's your name?" I think he was trying to break up the fighting or something.

"Um, I'm the Awesome Gilbert. You are?"

"Mathew. Is the camp bad?"

"No, it's, well, strange."

"I told you Mattie! Aliens! We're going to be attacked be aliens!"

"Is your brother retarded?"  
>"Don't talk about my little bro like that! Just 'cause he's quiet doesn-"<p>

"I was talking about your unawesome self."

"I'm totally awesomer than you! You're just to stupid to see it!" I'm really wishing I had walked to camp. Never mind the fact it would had taken me at least four hours.

"I'm totally the awesomest thing that walked this earth!"

"Am not!"

"Am to!"

"Not."

"Am."

"Not."

"Am" Lord, save me from this Hell.

"Not."

"Am."  
>"Quiet! Can we go five minutes without you two idiots obsessive talking? Really, shut up!" I scream at full volume. They become quiet. We arrive at the camp ground and climb out of the car.<p>

"I am awesomer than you though." My head hurts.

…

The drive over, it's terrifying. I'm in the car with my little sister, she's staring at me. Eyes never leaving my smiling face.

"Brother, are you sure-"

"No Natalia, I will not marry you." My hands begin to shake as her glare intensifies. Us two being sent here is not surprising. It is still unwelcomed. I do not like the idea of being in a space with no cops for at least fifteen minutes. Who knows what sister can do in that time. But I don't object. Our eldest sister is smiling at the wheel. She rubs stiff shoulders and frowns a bit. I keep the fake smile on my face. Please sister, look away. Please sister, go home. I love her, but she scares me. A lot. We arrive at the campsite.

"Goodbye sister!" I lean over to give her a kiss on the cheek, but stop when I see Natalia glaring at full force. Awkwardly I pat her shoulder.

"Ivan." Se said frowning. "You're really going to wear the scarf?"

"I like it. It smells like cinnamon." She smiles faintly.

"I'm sorry but I won't see you two until Winter! Father will pick you up." She forces a smile. "Goodbye! But my boss needs me back home! Apologies!" She grins and drives off.

"Are you sure we-"

"I'm not marrying you!"

"Damn." My fourteen year old sister. She is a stalker, into incest, harmful, carries a knife, violent, terrifying. I wonder where she gets it from. Kolkolkol. I look around the camp site and see several people running away. This summer will be fun.

…

The ride... is uncomfortable. Yao is denying my existence. Yong Soo is trying to grope my "breasts." I am a male, I was unaware that I have breast apparently. "But Kiku! Please, just one touch?"

"No! Get off of me, please!" He frowns and begins touching Yao instead. I'm praying for Yong Soo's parents to do something, but they seem use to his antics. How am I related to him?

I am nervous. Every time I leave the house butterflies erupt in my stomach, and panic flows through my veins. I hate being exposed like this. I hate having people see me, look at me, judge me before knowing anything about me. So I don't like going outside. The world is terrifying. It's to big and to scary. Everything changes so much. Morals are a thing of the past. Loyalty, honor, respect, no one cares about it anymore.

So I don't like the world outside. I want to stay where I am, in my house, happy. Is that to much to ask? Maybe that's why I'm being sent to an anti social camp.

…

"This is totes uncool." Feliks grumbles. I pout a bit.

"Stop freaking out when you meet strangers I guess."

"But Elizaveta! I like so can't help it! You know that!"

"Hey, look on the bright side, cute boy to ogle." He smirks a bit.

"Do you think I'd get put in like a single cabin?" He asks me hopefully. I love my neighbor, but seriously?

"It's a camp to help meet new people. I doubt they'll go out of their way to make sure you're comfy in your bubble of solitude." He frowned some more.

"It'd be better if I got put in your cabin."

"But you're a guy, and I help run the girl's cabin. So you're screwed." kinda funny, Feliks is the cute, pretty, valley girl, GUY. And when I was younger I ruled the block. All boys trembled at the prospect of fighting me. Except that stupid Albino. Then we figured out that I was a girl, not a guy. Yup, no penis growing In any time soon. I just wished this happen before I entered seventh grade. So now I'm slightly female. Though I still miss mud fights and wrestling. My thoughts drift back to the obnoxious Albino. What was his name? Oh yeah, Gilbert. The dude with the creepy red eyes. He and his brother moved away I think. Some personal problems.

"Yoohoo! Earth to Eli!" I stick my tongue out at him. He's waving a hand in front of my face trying to catch my attention.

"Yeah yeah. Driving, keep your hands out from in front of the wind shield.

"I wanna go home!"

…

Me and my "brothers" stay close to each other out of habit. There's some sense of security in numbers. But still, if there was a fight we would be screwed. My mind plays over what would happen, the out come. Especially if that big scary guy in the scarf tried and fight us. Eduard wouldn't be interested and talk his way out of it. He might be able to get us out of the cross fires, but no certainties. Raivis would make it worse. Much much worse. He had a bad habit of doing that. Somehow I have a feeling that I'd be hit hardest. I'm the oldest, it's my job. Something about my face screams "Hit me!" At least in my mind it does.

For some reason I'm always afraid of what people are going to do. Like everyone that looks at me funny is plotting ways to take over the world. Or at the very least destroy my dream land. My stomach starts to hurt, I need an aspirin. The scarf guy, he's staring at me. And for once it's not my over active imagination. Violet eyes burn the side of my head. A strange Kolkolkol sound escapes his lips. God, I'm going to die. Tears spring to my eyes and my breathing picks up. Suddenly a girl around my age, sixteen, snaps her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Don't look at that bastard! I'm right here brother!" She's an angel. She really is beautiful. She looks intelligent, and if she saved me must be a caring person. I think I'm in love.

"RAIVIIIIIIS!" Eduard's voice breaks through the pink love covered haze that surrounds me. Apparently Raivis had gotten his head stuck in a bicycle rack. I sigh and the two of us try and pulll him out. This was going to be a long camping trip.

…

I cling to my big brother's hand. Vash looks around suspiciously at the people in the camp ground. He doesn't trust them. If he doens't trust the people, then I won't either, I decide. I know that we're really not here for fun. My mother and Vash's father sent us here because they thought we weren't socializing enough. I found the brochure in the garbage were Vash had thrown it. But that's okay because I have big brother with me.

Vash isn't my real brother, we're step siblings. My mother and his father got married when I was twelve and he was fourteen. But after two years together I think of him as my older brother completely. He's the one that bandages my scrapes and cuts. He was the one that would buy me a new ribbon for my birthday, though he's impossibly cheap. He's there to hold my hand, and scare away people like Francis and Gilbert away. They're our neighbors.

I love my big brother, so there's no need to make other friends. There aren't a lot of people near our house that he approves of anyways. Mainly boys he goes to school with! But I'm happy. Brother and I can play together and go on picnics. I can make him things and prepare lunch for us. I'm happy only having Vash and me. And I hope brother's happy with having only me. His plain little sister.

_**What am I doing starting a new Fanfic? Oh, it's three am and I got bored. Why didn't I update the other one? Cuz I can't think of another prank to torture Switzerland with. So, If you can't figure out the narrators, fail. I either fail or you do. One of the two. And sorry for all ooc. And crappiness. I based this off a story I wrote called "Camp Friendly Smiles." Really the only similarities are the name and the purpose of the camp. I actually like this story, I hope you do too. ^^; Ages! **_

_**Natalia- fourteen going on fifteen**_

_**Lili-14**_

_**Seychelles- 15**_

_**Hungary-17 going on 18**_

_**Raivis- fourteen**_

_**Eduard- 15**_

_**Toris- 16 (is he the oldest? I don't care.)**_

_**Ivan- 16**_

_**Arthur- 18**_

_**Alfred- 16**_

_**Mathew- 16**_

_**Feli- 16**_

_**lovi- 17**_

_**Ludwig-17**_

_**Gilbert- 17 going on 18**_

_**Yao- 16 going on17**_

_**Yong soo- 14**_

_**Kiku- 16**_

_**Heracles- 17**_

_**Sadiq- 17**_

_**I might have missed some one or something, sorry! You can guess the of the seventeen year olds (most, not all) are going to be junior conselours. The others are the campees. Sorry if I'm incorrect with the campiness, never been to summer camp. (then why are you writing this? Why aren't I writing this? What? Onhonhonhon...) It's like three am, i'm leaving dudes.**_


End file.
